


oh, bite me!

by peachtones



Series: drinking a blood bag like a capri sun [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: (also there's some wonhui if you squint), Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M, Magical Realism, Misunderstandings, also there is a scene with a tiny (really tiny!) amount of (accidental & nonsexual) dubcon fyi, but it gets resolved in story so there is nothing to worry about!, human!hao, like a pretty big one lmao, minghao is also a children's taekwondo teacher, pt 2 is a lil spicy (but mostly fluff), they go to college but like it's not enough to specifically tag it as college au, vampire!mingyu, witch!jun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-01-20 13:36:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12433980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachtones/pseuds/peachtones
Summary: Minghao is pretty sure he's being stalked. Like, 95% sure. Well, 85%. Maybe. All he knows is that he keeps seeing a (tall, tan, attractive) guy on campus at in increasing frequency and whenever he accidentally makes eye contact with him, it's like the guy trying to undress him with his eyes (not that Minghao would have minded, but like, he has some decency. They're in a public space, after all. And he doesn't even know that guy's name). But if he met him in a dark alley, he'd totally deck him with his skateboard.(or: Mingyu keeps following Minghao around because he smells good, and can't figure out how to tell him that in a normal human way. Which, considering he's not particularly human, turns out to be kind of difficult. (Also he has a big fat crush on him, but like, that's not the important thing here.))





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i attempted to write this in the week before halloween as a halloween treat while taking a break from writing [call me (baby)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12202275) and [honey tea](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12297423) to do plot planning, but obviously i didnt finish it in time lmao so here we are (also i feel like everything abt this is good until u get to the last bit, like i feel so :// about it)
> 
> (also minghao has brown hair in this fic!)

"I think someone is stalking me," is the first thing Minghao said to Jun when he entered their shared apartment, toeing off his shoes and dropping his backpack by the door like it had personally offended him. He shoved his feet into his house slippers with more force necessary and trudged into the living room to find Jun sprawled out on the ground, a cat laying on his chest, purring furiously. They didn’t have a cat(, which meant that it must be their neighbor ― if you counted someone who lived three floors above you your neighbor ― Wonwoo’s cat, Charles Dickens, who kept sneaking into their apartment when they leave the windows open even the tiniest bit. How he managed managed to get down three stories and climb in through their window, they didn’t know).  
  
Jun craned his neck to look up at Minghao. The angle looked uncomfortable. "And why do you say that?"  
  
Minghao crouched next to the floor’s occupants, reaching his hand out to scratch between Charles Dickens’s ears, causing him to start kneading at Jun’s chest.  
  
"Well, you see," he began.

It had started out with running into the guy ― a (very attractive) tall, tan man with dark hair ― on campus. Minghao had been running late, alternating between sprinting and boarding for his life to reach his Korean Literature class on time. He had barrelled inside, pushing the door open with much more force than necessary. But in the moment he hadn’t noticed the guy standing on the other side of the door, starting to pulling it open. So with their combined forces moving in the same direction, the guy was smacked (and knocked to the floor) with the door. Minghao had let out a panicked “oh my god” and “I’m so sorry” once he realized what had happened, moving to help him up before remembering he was late to class. Still, he helped the guy to his feet, bowed and apologized several times before he started sprinting down the hall.

After that incident, Minghao had started seeing the guy on campus. It had only been a few times and at first he just thought it was because he knew the guy’s face now, so it would be logical for him to recognize the guy. But then he started seeing the guy even more, up close ― almost bumping into him on his way to the library, walking through doorways at the same time, opening doors for each other. Sitting in the same area in the library and at neighboring tables in the café on campus. He was starting to think that they had classes in rooms close to each other, coincidentally at the same times, or something because he was seeing him so often.  
  
("Well, you know, that's what happens when you go to college. You see the same people a lot,” Jun noted, repeatedly running his hands down the length of Charles Dickens’s body. “Maybe he has been in your orbit the whole time but you just noticed him.”

Minghao rolled his eyes.)

But then the _staring_ started. In the library. In the café. While he was waiting in the hallway for his professors to arrive and unlock the classroom. As he was skating across campus. (He could understand the last one though, because it was cool to watch someone skate down the sidewalk like it was nothing as they were texting. He had seen a girl do the same in high heels and he had been rooted in the spot with amazement at the sheer amount of skill that such an act required.) But regretfully, he had made the mistake of (accidentally) making eye contact with the guy a few times, only to witness something too aggressive to call Bedroom Eyes being directed his way. It was like the guy was mentally tearing Minghao’s clothes off (not even taking them off gently, just ripping them straight off his body without concern for the fact that Minghao would have to buy more clothes to replace them) and then punching him in the face for some reason. It was weird. (Also kind of hot, but he wasn’t going to acknowledge that fact. Like, he had standards, which didn’t include stalkers, no matter how hot they were.) Minghao had started taking alternate routes to class and avoiding his usual spots to try and escape from the guy, which had worked for a little while, until the guy started popping up again.

Which brings them to today, where Minghao had purposely made eye contact with the guy to stare him down. Challenge him, get him to look away first, the confront him and make him sorry he had ever attempted to stalk Minghao. He thought the guy would look away after a minute of intense staring but he didn't, instead continuing to stare until around the three minute mark. The brunet swore he’d only seen the guy blink like five times, which would’ve been impressive if it wasn’t so creepy. They eventually broke eye contact, Minghao looking away and blinking furiously to get rid of the stinging in his eyes. He turned back to glare at the dude but noticed that it looked like he was about to get up from his seat, which was across the café. Suddenly, all the confidence that Minghao had had to confront the guy vanished and he started to quickly gather up his things and make a hasty exit, speeding down the sidewalk on his skateboard like his life depended on it to escape the potential confrontation.

By the end of the brunet’s long-winded explanation as to why he thought he was being stalked, Charles Dickens had relocated from Jun’s chest to Minghao’s lap when he sat down on the floor halfway through his story. “And that’s why I think I’m being stalked.”

“Hmm, it does kind of seem like you’re being stalked,” Jun said, rolling onto his side and propping his head up in his hand. “You’re either being stalked or he has like a gigantic crush on you and is too scared to say anything. The odds are probably like, 50/50 on that, but don't take my word for it. Talk to Wonwoo for that, he's good at arithmancy.”

“Wow, your best friend is potentially being stalked and you suggest the guy just has a crush on me?” Minghao said flatly. “Thanks, my concern for being stalked is suddenly erased and I am at ease over this whole situation.”

“You’re welcome.” Jun grinned. “I live to please.”

 

―――

 

If there was one thing Minghao hated about his job, was how it was also his job to clean up and organize the dojo at the end of the night. Sure, the couple who ran the place paid him a little extra for doing so, but it still sucked. He was pretty sure at this point he a) had become noseblind to the smell of bleach and cleaning solution, and b) was developing muscle mass from all the moving and folding and stacking and wiping he did every other night.

After everything had been moved back to its proper place and the whole room had been cleaned he changed back into his Thrasher hoodie and skinny jeans, folding and shoving his _dobok_ into backpack. He carefully walked around the perimeter of the room to avoid getting the room dirty, shoes in one hand and skateboard in the other. Once he got to the entry room he shoved his shoes on his feet and walked out the door, locking the place up from the outside before he dropped his skateboard and started down the sidewalk.

One thing he was thankful for was that his shift ended late enough that the streets were barely populated, allowing him to skate down the sidewalks without potentially mowing people over. Sometimes he was lucky enough to hit all green lights on his way home, making the trip home rather quick. But tonight was not such a night, and he stopped at the crosswalk a few blocks away from the dojo, right in front of one of his favorite chicken places. He hopped off his board, rolling it back and forth with one foot as he stared at the restaurant. Hm, chicken did sound good right now. He thought about it for a second before he pulled out his phone to text Jun and ask if he wanted him to get some takeout on his way home. He quickly declined, claiming he had already eaten with Wonwoo. He unconsciously rolled his eyes. Of course he had eaten with Wonwoo, the two were practically dancing around one another, flirting with each other.

He shoved his phone back into his hoodie pocket and glanced up at the crosswalk sign, staring at it until the little man lit up to tell him it was safe to cross. But someone grabbed onto the sleeve of his sweatshirt as he was about to hop back onto his skateboard and cross the intersection, causing the board to be kicked out from under his feet and onto the street. He yanked his sleeve from the person’s grasp and went to grab his skateboard when someone was suddenly in front of him, pushing it into his hands.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to do that,” the person said apologetically.

Minghao was about to scold the person, because like, who just grabs onto random people’s sleeves in the street like that? Unless he was trying to prevent him from getting run over and letting him know that the light changed while he wasn’t paying attention, he couldn’t think of a single reason as to why someone would do that. But instead of scolding them, Minghao just murmured a confused, “ _it’s you_.”

Suddenly, Minghao was very, _very_ angry.

Being stalked on school grounds was all fine and dandy ― he could call get friends to accompany him while he had to go places he knew the guy would be, or call campus police or something if a situation got out of hand. He could handle that, it was no big deal. But being stalked on his way home from work? The guy obviously knew where he worked, or else he wouldn’t have been able meet him here, a single block away from the dojo. Logically, one would think to call the police if they’re being stalked. But his stalker was standing right in front of him, so Minghao was going to take matters into his own hands.

He took his skateboard from the guy, tightening his grip as inconspicuously as he could before he swung it at the man in front of him. Tragically, the guy managed to duck just in time to narrowly avoid being hit in the face by the deck of the board, arms flying up to protect his head as he exclaimed, “oh my god, what the _fuck_!”

“Leave me alone!” Minghao all but shouted, thankful that the streets surrounding them were rather empty at this time of night. Someone would’ve probably called the police if it had been more crowded, and Minghao would be going to jail for assault if the guy decided to press charges. He brought the skateboard back around to hit the guy in the ribs. This time it landed, causing the guy to collapse forward and clutch at his side with a groan. “Stop stalking me!” he told him, before sprinting across the crosswalk and into the darkness.

 

―――

 

Minghao was dead on his feet, in every sense of the word, except for literal. He was ready to just sink on the floor and take a nap, not caring if he was in the hallway of his apartment building, right outside his apartment. He had keyed the code twice incorrectly already and was really starting to consider just laying down in the hallway for a quick snooze when the door opened in front of him, revealing Jun, who was wearing an apron decorated with tiny cats and cradling Charles Dickens in his arms. They really needed to stop leaving the window open.

“Oh, you look like you’ve had a rough day,” Jun noted after he gave Minghao a once-over.

Minghao nodded, stepping into the apartment and leaning back against the door once it was closed, squishing his backpack. “The children got to beat me up today. Fighting five toddlers at once is harder than it sounds.” He sighed, his shoulders sagging. “I’m ready to shower and then sleep for the next three days.”

Jun hummed in agreement as Minghao leaned to his left, sliding his whole body across the wall to rest against the adjacent wall before he brought his foot up to pull off his shoe. “I’ve never had to fight five highly skilled toddlers at once, so I’ll take your word for it.” He took a moment to watch Minghao struggle in removing his shoe before he spoke again, “oh, yeah, by the way, my friend Mingyu is here. The idiot cracked his daylight ring so I’m whipping him up another one.”

Minghao finally released his foot from its shoe prison, dropping it on the floor. “So that’s why it smells like ass in here.”

“In my defense, I did open all the windows and turn on the fan. I can’t help it that it smells bad. But on the bright side, I did not absolutely destroy our microwave this time.”

“Well that’s good,” he affirmed as he lowered his socked foot back to the floor, mentally psyching himself for the task of having to remove his other shoe. “I still think we should buy a “magic-only” microwave, because sometimes I’m afraid I’m gonna get some magical side effects from whatever you’ve been cooking in there while eating the food I had just cooked in it.”

Jun waved his hand dismissively. Well, waved it as best as someone who was holding a cat could. “That’s not possible.” He pursed his lips, “well, at least I don’t think it is.”

“Glad to know that I could be under the influence of magic at this very moment,” Minghao said, lifting his other leg.

“Well, as long as it doesn’t kill you, I’ll consider it not that big of a problem,” Jun said as the microwave started beeping from the kitchen. He leaned down to place Charles Dickens on the floor before he ran his hands down his front to rid his apron of cat hair and left the entryway to return to the kitchen. Minghao went back to focusing on removing his shoe as Jun left, smiling gently at Charles Dickens, who had decided to wait at the line where the living room met the entryway for Minghao.

Just as the boy was about to loosen the laces and pull his shoe off, he suddenly squeezed his eyes shut in realization and groaned, his head thunking back against the wall. His skateboard. He left his skateboard at the dojo, and only just realized it now. He left the skateboard ― his only skateboard, the one he used to get to and from school and work ― at work. He had been so tired when he had been locking up that he forgot to grab it off of the shoe cubby at the entrance, and had indulged his tired self by taking the bus home instead of skating back. How he hadn’t realized it until now, he didn’t know. Honestly, fuck his life right now. If he didn’t need the skateboard to get to class tomorrow morning, he would’ve just said screw it and left it there so he could just sleep right now.

“Everything okay?” an unfamiliar voice asked. It startled Minghao, causing him to open his eyes.

“No, I―” he stopped speaking abruptly. It was him. It was _him_. HIM _. The_ _guy._ The guy who had been stalking Minghao. Whose name was Mingyu? Who also happened to be a friend of Jun’s? Who needed a new daylight ring, which would make him a vampire. Great. Wonderful. Just fantastic. He was being stalked by a vampire. “― suddenly have to leave.”

He shoved his shoe back on, not even bothering to tie the laces before he shuffled to the door and exited the apartment. He headed straight for the stairs as soon as he was out the door, not wanting to wait for the elevator and wallow in the fact that Jun was friends with Mingyu. _Jun_ was friends with _Mingyu._ And he had invited him into their apartment. He groaned, rubbing at his face. He was going to have to move, it was the only logical option, best friends be damned. Maybe Seungkwan and Hansol would let him move in with them if he asked nicely.

When he reached the lobby after taking the two flights of stairs two at a time, he dropped into a crouch to tie the shoelace he had neglected in his haste to exit his apartment. It was a miracle he hadn’t tripped over it on his way down. He hiked his backpack up as he stood and started walking to the door. He managed to get halfway across the room before he heard heavy footsteps coming down the stairs, accompanied by a, “ _Minghao_.”

Minghao didn’t look back, just continued walking to the door, and was able to get his hand on the handle before a hand encircled his wrist. Curse the vampire’s long legs. “ Minghao, wait ―”

Minghao yanked his arm out of Mingyu’s grasp, turning around to face him. “Look, I don’t know what your deal is but you better not tell me I look like your long lost love who died like a hundred years ago or something and that you’ve been stalking me with the intention of turning me into your bride or whatever because that’s _really_ creepy and inconsiderate of my personhood as a doppelgänger and I will not hesitate to fuck you up. _Again._ I am not afraid to fight your vampire ass, I know taekwondo and wushu,” he rushed out, all in one breath. “Leave me _alone_.”

“I,” Mingyu started, wide-eyed and confused. “Uh, can you repeat, like, all of that?”

“ _No_ ,” Minghao told him harshly, turning back around and shoving the door open. He stuffed his hands into hands into his hoodie pocket with a huff and started walking briskly in the direction of the dojo where he worked. He would’ve jogged to distance himself from Mingyu quicker, but his body was too tired and sore to manage more than the speed walk he was currently doing. Unluckily enough, Mingyu did not seem to get the hint, even after he had threatened him.

“Wait!” Mingyu called, and Minghao could hear footsteps getting closer behind him again.

“No!” Minghao shouted back, attempting to pick up his pace.

“I’m not stalking you!”

“Uh, you sure? ‘Cause it kinda seems like it to me!”

He heard the footsteps stumble behind him. “Okay, yeah, under current circumstances, it may seem like that, but I promise I’m not! And I’ve only been a vampire for a year! Everything is still kinda weird and confusing for me. Can you just- can you please stop running away from me so I can tell you what I’ve been working up the courage to for the past three months?”

“I’m not running away, I have somewhere to be,” Minghao said defensively. Okay, maybe he was running away a little bit. But he did have somewhere to be, so it wasn’t a total lie. He suddenly felt a hand on his backpack, preventing him from continuing forward.

“Then can you stop for like five minutes so I can tell you this?” Mingyu said, sounding exasperated.

“Fine,” Minghao huffed, crossing his arms over his chest. “Let me go. Stand no closer to me than a meter. I still don’t trust you.”

Mingyu released his backpack and stepped over to the inner side of the sidewalk, so they wouldn’t be blocking the way if anyone happened to pass by. Minghao joined him warily, leaning against the building they stopped in front of.

After a few moments of silence, Minghao sighed, “well?”

Mingyu let out a deep sigh. “Okay, well, first of all I’ve had a crush on you for like, at least half a year but that’s not the important thing here ― the important thing is like, I… It’s-” He groaned. “I don’t know how to say this without sounding weird,” he said, rubbing the nape of his neck and glancing at his feet. “Like when I explain it to my friends who are also vampires they’re like _yeah that makes sense_ and _I get what you mean, man_ but I know it doesn’t sound normal to like, human ears. I haven’t been undead long enough to not realize that.”

Minghao raised an eyebrow at him. “Okay..?” He was deciding to ignore the sudden confession for the time being.  
  
"You just..." he said, eyebrows creased like he was struggling to find the right words, "smell so nice.”

He sounded so sincere, but Minghao knew for a fact that he didn't smell nice right now. He had spent the better half of the day at work, working out, sparing with children, and doing flips. He smelled like sweat and cleaning solution, which, despite it’s citrusy smell, made him smell worse when combined with the body odor. It was definitely not a nice smell. Mingyu was right, what he said didn’t sound normal to human ears.

“O..kay...?” he repeated, eyebrows furrowed. “That’s it? I smell nice?”

“No- I, _uh_ ,” Mingyu groaned again, bringing his hands up run through his hair. “Like _nice_ isn’t a good enough word. Neither is _good_ . _Heavenly_ could come close, but I feel like _delectable_ is closer."

“That makes it sound like you want to eat me,” Minghao said with a nervous laugh, trying to make light of the face that he was starting to panic just a bit on the inside. His vampire stalker (?), who was somehow friends with his best friend, had a crush on him and was telling him he smelled nice. This was weird, even for him. He was starting to wonder how many minutes had passed, and if Mingyu’s five minutes were up yet or not. He regretted not thinking to time them.

Mingyu didn’t respond to what the brunet said, instead looking away with a sheepish expression on his face and a light blush coloring his cheeks. And then it hit Minghao, causing him to let out a soft, “oh.”

It wasn’t Minghao that smelled nice. It was his blood. (That was doubly weird and definitely a little bit creepy.)

“It's worse when I’m hungry,” Mingyu admitted, sounding guilty. “Like right now, you just smell really nice. Like, minus the sweat and cleaner smells.”

Before he could stop his brain-to-mouth filter, Minghao asked, “what do I smell like?”

“It’s hard to tell. Like, it’s a lot of things but just one thing at once? I’ve never been close enough to you to actually tell what is smells like. I just know that it smells good.”

“Shouldn’t you be able to smell it at this distance?” he said, lifting his hand from where it was tucked in the crook of his arm to motion at the space between them.

“No, I, uh,” Mingyu stuttered. “Okay, this is going to sound really weird, but I’d have to smell your neck? To actually tell you what you smell like? Like, I could smell your wrist or something but it’s better if it’s a big artery close to your heart. So, neck.”

“Really,” Minghao asked incredulously. Mingyu shook his head. “Okay, fine. But for the record, I’m only doing this because I’m curious as to what I smell like.” He pointed an accusing finger at the vampire. “If you try anything I will not hesitate to kick you in the dick and call the police.”

Mingyu help up his hands in a placating gesture. “I won’t, I promise. Go ahead, kick me in the dick. I still have a bruise on my ribs from where you hit me with your skateboard.”

“Good,” Minghao sniffed. He did feel a little bad about hitting with his skateboard, but he wasn’t going to admit it in front of the guy. “You’re lucky it was just the skateboard and not me.”

“Note taken, Xu Minghao will kick my ass.” Mingyu said as he shuffled closer to the brunet, crossing the meter distance that the brunet had set. “You’re gonna have to move your sweatshirt a little bit, so I, uh, you know.”

“Sniff my neck?” Minghao said teasingly as he tugged the collar and hood of his sweatshirt out of the way.

The vampire stopped right in front of Minghao, towering over him slightly. He must’ve been a couple inches taller Minghao himself. “I didn’t want to say it, but yeah.”

“I’m going to do it now, okay?” Mingyu started leaning into his personal space slightly, searching his face for something.

“Okay,” he repeated, but unintentionally leaned back when Mingyu got into his personal space.

Mingyu placed a gentle and hesitant hand on the brunet’s shoulder, over his backpack strap. “Dude, I’m not going to hurt you. Chill out, relax. Deep breaths.”

“I know,” Minghao told him.

“Going in again, okay?”

“ _Okay_ ,” he snapped. “Just do it already, or we’re going to be here all night.”

“Sassy,” Mingyu chided with a grin before he leaned all the way into Minghao’s personal space.

He dipped down his head down, practically pressing his face into the juncture of Minghao’s neck and shoulder. He took in a deep breath, exhaling warm air back onto Minghao’s neck ― causing goosebumps to spread across his skin, a shiver running down his spin ― before he began to nose his way upward, following the carotid artery. The brunet couldn’t help but squirm at the contact. It was weird to have someone who was practically a stranger burying their face in your neck. Even weirder if said stranger was a vampire, with no intent of doing some bloodsucking.

Minghao buried his fist in the material of his sweatshirt at his side, unconsciously lifting his chin up and tilting his head in the other direction as Mingyu continued upward. His body was trying to escape the feeling, but the action only left his neck more exposed to the boy in front of him. Mingyu stopped just under his jaw, breathing in deeply again. Minghao flinched when he felt something scrape lightly against his neck.

 _Don’t panic, Minghao,_ he thought to himself. _It’s just teeth. He had abnormally present canine teeth, didn’t he? It could just be regular teeth and not fangs. Definitely normal human teeth. Chill out, relax. Calm the fuck down._

“Your heart is beating so fast,” Mingyu said breathily, almost sounding like a laugh, which startled Minghao. He could feel Mingyu’s smile on his neck.

“Well, yeah, you try exposing your neck to a vampire and not have your heart beat out of your chest. It’s a stressful experience,” he sassed back. “S-so what do I smell like?”

“Like sunlight, if it had a smell. Bright, crisp, clean. Warm.”

There was a moment where Mingyu’s face was just pressed to Minghao’s neck, neither of them moving or talking. It felt weird and thick with something Minghao’s couldn’t name. Before the moment could get any weirder, he decided to break it.

“Okay, well, um... thanks?” he said, before shoving at Mingyu’s chest as forcefully yet gently away from him as possible so he could move from where he was basically trapped against the wall. “It’s been five minutes. I need to, uh, go now. Bye.”

 

―――

 

After their face-to-face encounter, Minghao started seeing Mingyu even more than before (which was actually quite a lot). The vampire would smile and wave at him when he saw him on campus, hold doors open for him, walk with him around campus, and holding conversations with him while he did. It was a weird change, going from being practically stalked to being pseudo-friends; it was like sniffing his neck had somehow flipped on a friendship switch Minghao didn’t know existed.

He had questioned Jun about Mingyu after he returned from the dojo with his skateboard and concluded that Mingyu was, in fact, not a stalker, just a weird baby vampire who didn’t really know what he was doing. A weird baby vampire who had a crush on him. Mingyu hadn’t brought it back up, so he was fine not addressing it again.

 

―――

 

As he stepped out of the bathroom in only a pair of sweatpants and rubbing at his wet hair with a towel, Minghao felt like he had entered the twilight zone. First of all, he was home early on a Thursday for the first time in two months ― his bosses had decided to let him go early and tidy up the dojo themselves. It was weird being home when there was some semblance of sunlight still in the sky. Second, light from the streetlight outside was filtering in through the windows in the living room and into the hallway, vaguely lighting up and casting shadows onto a figure standing at the opposite end of the hallway.

At first he thought it was Jun, but he had texted Minghao a bit earlier, saying something about having an errand to run and that he wasn’t going to be home until later. Maybe he accidentally left something important behind, like his wallet or phone? He wouldn't put it past his best friend.

He was about to call out to probably-Jun when his brain graciously reminded him that criminals did exist, and the person in his apartment could be a criminal. Like a robber or something; a murderer, in the worst case scenario. Deciding the best bet was to get a weapon, even if the person wasn’t an intruder and was actually Jun, he walked as quietly as he could across the hall to his bedroom while keeping his eyes on the person. But with his attention elsewhere, he walked into his ajar door, the handle digging into his hip. He was definitely going to have a bruise there tomorrow.

The sound of him running into his door was most definitely heard by the person standing at the end of the hallway, so, clutching his hip, he whispered to himself, “ _fuck my entire life. Why is my life like this? What did I do to deserve this?_ ”

“Minghao?” a familiar voice called out. Mingyu? Mingyu was the person. What was Mingyu doing in his apartment? How did he even get in? “Are you okay?”

“Um, yeah, fine,” he called back, before supplying, “door.”

There was an “ _ah_ ” sound, followed by footsteps coming in his direction. Mingyu stopped just short of where Minghao was standing in front of the doorframe to his bedroom, his forehead resting against the doorjamb. “Are you sure you’re okay?”

“Yeah,” he answered, tilting his head slightly to look at Mingyu without lifting it from the doorjamb. “Hit my hip on the door handle, kinda hurts a lot.”

“Sucks,” Mingyu said with a sigh. Minghao snorted without meaning to. A vampire saying _sucks_ was kinda funny. “What?” he questioned, but the brunet shook his head.

Suddenly, Minghao was acutely aware that he was standing shirtless in front of Mingyu ― albeit with his back to him, but still. He was standing in front of his friend without a shirt. (His friend, who probably still had a crush on him, but he definitely wasn’t thinking that, nope.) He had apparently set the towel on the floor without realizing it, and it was too far away now to grab without it being weird and drawing attention to the fact that he was very much not wearing a shirt. So he decided to be as nonchalant as possible, folding his arms across his chest and turning around to face Mingyu, before clearing his throat. “Um, Mingyu?”

The vampire’s instantly flicked to Minghao’s chest before widening and then averting his gaze. “Yeah?”

“How did you get into my apartment?”

His eyes flickered back to Minghao’s chest, strangely near his heart, then to his neck, then to his lips, and then to his eyes, where he made unwavering eye contact (which was kinda creepy, because he was staring so intently, but Minghao just assumed it was because he was trying to make himself not look anywhere else). He did lick his lips, though, probably unconsciously. It seemed the crush still stood. Probably. “Uh, Jun let me in.”

Minghao held eye contact with Mingyu until he decided he should probably say something. “Well, I'm gonna…” he said, half-heartedly pointing over his shoulder at his bedroom, “...shirt. Put one on, I mean.”

Mingyu blinked, managed a weak response of, “yeah, okay.”

Minghao, nodded, turning around and entering his room, closing the door behind him. He searched his floor for a clean shirt, kicking all the dirty laundry scattered around on the floor into one pile as he did. He walked to the door as he pulled the chosen “dirty”-but-mostly-clean(-like-it-doesn’t-smell-bad-but-I-should-probably-wash-it) shirt over his head, opening it to find Mingyu standing on the other side, exactly as Minghao had left him.

“Hey,” Minghao said.

“Hey,” Mingyu echoed, and the staring contest from before resumed.

That was, until it felt strangely like dejá vu: Mingyu leaning into his personal space and Minghao stepping backward. Except, where there was a wall to stop him from actually moving backwards, there was nothing but the space from the doorway to his bed. Minghao would’ve moved out of the way and asked Mingyu what he was doing, but something in his stare was keeping him captivated ― so he let the vampire back him up to the edge of the bed, his legs bumping against the mattress. He crawled onto it and Mingyu followed and they moved until they reached the wall.

Mingyu was still staring unblinkingly at him, but his eyes flickered for a moment from Minghao’s eyes to his lips. He tilted his head, raising his eyebrow ever so slightly as looked down at the boy below him, leaning down a fraction of an inch. A question. Without hesitation, Minghao rose up to meet him, capturing his lips with his own. Mingyu gently settled himself on top of the boy below him, careful not to crush him as he kissed back.

When Minghao’s body started demanded oxygen he pulled back, he hit his head on the wall behind him, like his brain had forgotten it existed. His hands shot up to cradle the back of his head, tucking slightly in on himself. Minghao felt a hand on top of his own. “Is your head okay?” Mingyu asked, breathless and concerned. “Seriously, twice in fifteen minutes.”

“Yeah, I just…” he groaned, still holding his head, “forgot the wall was there.” The longer held his head, avoiding eye contact, the more he felt the moment melt away and came to a sudden realization. He looked up at Mingyu with wide eyes. “Did you just use your thrall on me?” he demanded.

Mingyu looked confused. “My what?”

He took a hand from his head and held it up to his mouth, touching his lips, like he was just now realizing what he had done. He had kissed Mingyu. _He_ kissed _Mingyu._ He was the one who initiated it, and Mingyu had just gone along with it. “Your thrall! Like vampire mind control, or whatever!”

“Mind control?” Mingyu quickly propped himself up, taking his hand off of Minghao’s. “I can’t do mind control. Vampires can’t control minds. We can just like, suggest things at most. I can only nudge people to do things they already want to do. I can’t make anyone do anything they don’t want to do. At least, that’s what Joshua said.” He looked a little distressed. “I promise I didn’t mean to do it on purpose, it just happens sometimes. I do it by accident a lot, but it’s usually dumb stuff like doing homework or exercising.”

Minghao narrowed his eyes. “You’re not fucking me with, are you?”

“Why would I lie about something like that?”

“Oh my god,” Minghao mumbled, before covering his face with his hands and repeating, “ _oh my god.”_ He felt his face become warm under his palms. How could his body betray him like this. Of course, he had acknowledged that Mingyu was attractive beforehand, but like, that was when he still thought he was a stalker. The thought had been filed away and forgotten (although, it had been popping up every now and then, but Minghao shoved it back into where it came), but now it had been pulled back to the surface. He had actually just kissed Mingyu. “You might as well bite me now,” he mumbled into his hands.

Mingyu lowered himself back down onto Minghao, a smile peeking on his lips. “Is that you offering?”

“Yes, do it,” Minghao said flatly, letting his hands fall from his face and turning his head to the side, exposing his neck. “End my life, so I can escape this embarrassing situation.”

At the invitation of an open neck, Mingyu dropped his head down, nosing at brunet’s neck and reveling in the smell. “Why is it embarrassing?” he asked against his neck.

“Because,” he groaned, “I thought you were stalking me. I hit you with my skateboard! And now I’m kissing you and facing feeling I’ve been repressing because I thought you were a weirdo! Like, I have standards, but even I won’t date weirdos, no matter how attractive.” He covered his face with his hands again. “It- it’s just embarrassing.”

“You think I’m attractive?”

Minghao parted his hands, rolled his eyes. “That’s the only thing you go out of that? Also, what’s up with the neck sniffing?”

Mingyu pressed a kiss to Minghao’s neck. “I can’t help it, you smell good.”

“So I’ve been told. Also, I’m curious ― why are you actually in my apartment?”

Mingyu pullled his head back, looking at the brunet. “Jun invited me over to hang out? But he said he needed to go get something and that he’d be back real quick.”

“What a fucking liar. He told me he had an errand to run and that he wouldn’t be back until later.” He shifted under Mingyu, causing the vampire to lay on his side, facing him. “He did this deliberately, do not let him lie to you.”

“So you think he tried to get us to hook up?”

“I don’t think, I _know_.”

Mingyu grinned. “But it worked.”

Minghao couldn’t help but smile back. “I mean, I guess it did.”

“Hey Minghao.”

“Yeah?”

“Wanna be my boyfriend?”

“Okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (jun's "errand" was going on a date with wonwoo)
> 
> can u believe this started as "dont tell me i look like your long lost love or something and that you've been stalking me with the intention of turning me into your bride or something becaue that's creepy and i will stab you" in the notes on my phone lmao
> 
> also?? i might write a second part???? if people want it??


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the highly requested second part, i literally spent all day writing this!! lets hope there's no mistakes bc it ain't beta'd. like nothing i write is beta'd. i should probably get a beta...
> 
> but this takes place a bit after gyuhao started dating (maybe a couple months?) but get ready for some ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) (i mean, kinda. not really). hao is just a whiny, needy baby

“Stop staring at me, you creep,” Minghao mumbled sleepily, pulling his comforter over his head. He didn’t need to be fully conscious or have his eyes open to know that Mingyu was standing in the doorway to his bedroom, leaning against the doorframe to watch Minghao wake up. Which, would have been creepy, if Mingyu had not spent the night and probably got up some time earlier relieve himself and find something to eat. “I already know you stared at me for like five minutes when you woke up.”

Mingyu grinned, exposing his canines. “I can’t help it, you’re just so beautiful. Especially in the morning light.”

Minghao let out a noise that sounded like a scoff from underneath the comforter and murmured something that sounded like, “ _flatterer._ ”

Mingyu padded over to the bed, dropping down next to the hidden mass that was Minghao and wrapping his arms around him. Minghao whined pitifully at the action, reaching as far up as he could with his arms trapped by Mingyu’s to tug the comforter off his head and swivel his head to look at the vampire, giving him a sleepy glare. “If you’re gonna cuddle me, the least you could do is actually get under the covers.”

“Aye aye captain,” Mingyu said, shuffling towards the head of the bed so he could get under covers, moving to practically lay on top on Minghao.

The brunet flinched when Mingyu's hands ― which were fucking freezing ― slid under his shirt, resting on his ribs. He could feel goosebumps pop up around his hands. He wiggled under Mingyu, swatting at his arms as he groaned, “stop, your hands are freezing." Mingyu just grinned at the boy below him and moved his hands further up the brunet's torso; Minghao gasped at the feeling of his hands before reaching up, grabbing where he assumed Mingyu's nipple was, and twisted. Mingyu yelped and his hands disappeared from under Minghao’s shirt.  
  
"What the fuck?" he whined, rubbing at his chest.  
  
"Your cold dead hands are fucking freezing, you asshole."  
  
He frowned, pouting. "Why are you so mean to me?" 

"Because you put your cold hands on me," Minghao said with a yawn, his arms shooting out from under the comforter to stretch above his head. “And you did it on purpose, which is a dick move.”

“Well, who else am I supposed to put my cold hands on?” he asked as he laid himself back down onto Minghao, not caring if he crushed the smaller boy under him.

“Charles Dickens,” Minghao answered immediately.

“Fuck no, he’ll fucking attack me if I do that.”

“Yeah, probably,” Minghao mumbled as he brought a hand up to scratch lazily at Mingyu’s back. He relaxed under the touch, burying his face in Minghao’s shoulder with a content sigh.

“You know, Mingyu,” Minghao said after a moment, to which hummed an affirmation that he was listening. “I’ve been meaning to ask you how you eat. Because like, I know I’ve seen you act actual human food before, but I know for a fact that vampires need to drink blood to survive.”

Mingyu made a noise of confirmation, moving his head so it was just resting on Minghao’s shoulder. “I can eat actual human food, but it just doesn’t taste as good as it did before. It’s definitely not as filling, either. As for blood, I usually just drink out of blood bags. They’re easy and convenient and they make these cool juice pouches specifically for blood, it’s actually pretty neat. But if Joshua can find someone who’s willing to donate straight from their neck, I drink from the neck. It’s like donating blood, basically, but a lot of people are too afraid to do it in case something goes wrong. Also, people get addicted to it. And there’s like, a waiting list and blood type compatibility stuff you have to go through for that.” He tilted his head to look up at Minghao. “Way more complicated than it needs to be, in my opinion.”

Minghao opened his mouth to say something, but closed it and furrowed his eyebrows.

“What?”

“I was about to ask which tasted better, bag or fresh, but then I realized that that was a dumb question. From the neck has to be better, right?”

Mingyu nodded. “It’s like cold versus not as cold water. You’d rather drink the colder water right? But you’ll settle for the not as cold water.”

Minghao made a sound of understanding. “What’s the blood compatibility thing though?”

“Oh, it’s just like getting blood; you can only drink blood that matches your blood type. Joshua can’t drink from Jeonghan or Seungcheol because he is blood type A, while they are blood types AB and B. It makes us sick if we drink the wrong type. But like, if Seungcheol was a vampire instead of Joshua, he could drink from both of them. Makes sense?”

“Yeah, makes sense. What’s your blood type then?”

“B. What’s your blood type?”

“Uh, O. I’m pretty sure. Like, 95%.”

Mingyu ducked his head to nose at Minghao’s neck, humming in acknowledgement, “you’re a universal donor, available for everybody to drink. That’s probably why you smell so good.”

“So you could drink my blood if you wanted to?” Mingyu almost choked at the implication.

“Yeah. I could.” There was a pause, before he asked, “can I?" almost too quietly for Minghao to hear.

“Y-yeah,” Minghao breathed, “yeah, you can.”

“Right now?” he asked incredulously, almost sounding out of breath.

“I mean, if you want,” he said, carefully avoiding Mingyu’s eyes in an attempted to make the situation the least amount of awkward possible. “I’ve got nothing better to do today.”

Mingyu pushed himself up and Minghao almost whined at the sudden loss of contact and the rush of cold air his movement created, but Mingyu dropped a chaste kiss on his lips before he could. He did then actually climb off the bed and Minghao did actually whine.

“I’ll be right back,” he consoled, running his hand through the other boy’s bedhead. “I just need to get some stuff first, okay? I want to make this as comfortable for you as possible.”

He disappeared for a few minutes and returned with a towel, a bottle of Gatorade, a snack sized bag of chips, and two bandaids. Minghao raised an eyebrow at him. “Towel, so blood doesn’t get everywhere. _Just in case_ ,” he emphasized. “I’m good at not getting blood anywhere it’s not supposed to be, but it’s just in case. Some people just bleed more than others. Bandaids for the bite marks, since they don’t close all the way by themselves after. Hydration and snacks, because you are literally about to give blood. Can’t have you passing out on me now.”

“You’re like...oddly prepared for this,” Minghao said as he watched the other boy walk back to the bed.

“Well, yeah,” Mingyu coughed, suddenly feeling kind of embarrassed. “You don’t know when you’re gonna need to suck somebody’s blood, you know? So it’s better to be prepared. Also, this can double as a mini first aid kid. I got all the essentials.”

“Okay,” the brunet said, sounding amused, as he watched Mingyu organized the materials he had gathered at the end of the bed.

“Now,” Mingyu said, moving to where Minghao was still tucked into bed. We whipped the comforter back, the brunet whining at his warm body being exposed to the cold air. Mingyu crawled onto the bed and snaked his arms around Minghao’s waist, hoisting him up like he was nothing, causing the other boy to scramble to grab at his shoulders in a panic. The vampire moved them closer to the end of the bed before he shifted their positions, sitting down and pulling the brunet up and into his lap so he practically straddling him, “we can start.”

“ _Holy_ _fuck_ ,” Minghao said, still clenching Mingyu’s shoulders as his body adjusted from being vertical to suddenly horizontal. “Have you always been that strong?”

“Perks of being undead,” Mingyu hummed, before he leaned up into his personal space and began to nose at his neck. Minghao tilted his head, exposing his neck even more to the other boy. Mingyu took the opportunity to press an open-mouthed kiss to the boy’s neck. “Don’t usually use it though. For emergencies only kind of shit.”

Minghao groaned in acknowledgment, his grip on Mingyu’s shoulders loosening so he could move his arms around the other’s neck. “So this is an emergency, huh?”

“Yep,” he answered lowly, kissing and sucking and biting gently at the skin of the brunet’s neck like he was about to give him a hickey.  “Baby, this is gonna hurt,” he said, all the while running his hands soothingly up and down Minghao’s back. “But I promise it’ll be good in a moment.”

“Like getting a piercing,” Minghao reasoned. _Hurts at first, but worth it later_.

“Like getting a piercing,” Mingyu repeated, smiling against the other boy’s neck. He removed one of his hands from Minghao’s back to guide of the boy’s hands up into the hair at the nape of his neck. “Yank real hard if you want me to stop, and I will.”

“Okay,” he sighed, carding his fingers through the hair. “I’m ready, you can do it now.”

“Take a deep breath in,” Mingyu instructed, making Minghao hold his breath for a moment, “and let it out.”

Minghao couldn’t help but wince at the feeling of teeth piercing his skin. It was instinctual, his hand curling into Mingyu’s hair. The other boy kept his hands moving in the steady, soothingly rhythm along his back and soon, Minghao relaxed into his touch. The pain was starting to fade, being replaced by a warmth, starting at his neck and moving to his chest before spreading to his extremities. He felt a little lightheaded and giddy, in the best way possible; he could see how people got addicted to this.

When Mingyu lapped at his neck he couldn't help the moan that pushed past his lips, arching back into Mingyu’s hands. The vampire’s hands slowed in their movement, settling near Minghao’s lower back but still moving, as his fangs created a new wound at a slightly better angle, pulling him closer. That seemed to set the warmth that he was feeling on fire, like a flame to gasoline, spreading rapidly throughout his body. Minghao rested his head against Mingyu’s, panting and tugging lightly at the hair his fingers were tangled in, eyes fluttering shut at the sensation.

The rest of his body went absolutely limp in Mingyu’s arms and he tried to focus on keeping his breathing regular. Mingyu’s hands returned to the soothing gesture, but instead of his back, the vampire was rubbing his hands up and down Minghao’s sides in a steady rhythm, causing the boy to rock slightly in his lap. Minghao groaned breathily at the friction it was creating, hand tightening again in Mingyu’s hair, which Mingyu took as a sign to keep going; he rested his hands on Minghao’s hips and continued the rocking motion, pulling him down with a light force to create even more friction. Minghao’s whole body shuddered and his head fell from where it had been leaning against the other boy’s head to rest on his own arm, breath hot against Mingyu’s neck as another moan escaped his lips.

“Almost done, baby,” Mingyu muttered as he pulled his fangs out of Minghao’s neck again, He brought one of his hands up to cup the boy’s jaw on the opposite side of where he was drinking from as he created a new puncture wound, close to the other two. Minghao made a soft noise of acknowledgement, followed quickly by a handful of other soft noises.

He didn’t know how long the other boy had been sucking at his neck ― it could have been an hour or just a few minutes. He couldn’t tell and at this point, he didn’t really care. All he could think about was how good he felt in that moment, which was pretty fucking spectactular. But then just like that, Mingyu’s fangs were leaving neck. He kept his mouth of the spot though, liking and sucking at the blood that was escaping through the bite wounds, causing Minghao to whine and tug at Mingyu’s hair again. He supposed that it should’ve hurt, but he was still riding out the last waves of his bloodsucking-induced high.

Mingyu did eventually detach his mouth from Minghao’s neck, bringing the hand that had been cupping his jaw up to run through the brunet’s hair while he rested his other hand on his neck, thumb pressing on the wounds on his neck to keep him from bleeding any more than necessary while they both came down from their highs. Mingyu’s high ― which was definitely smaller and less intense than Minghao’s had been ― left him looking a little pinker than usual and a little disheveled, while Minghao looked indefinitely worse; his cheeks were flushed a deep, rosy pink and his eyes glazed over, still panting against Mingyu’s neck.

“You okay?” he asked, fingers still carding through Minghao’s hair. He was going to have to stop soon, so he could grab the bandaids.

“Yeah,” Minghao answered, his voice rough, “just give me a minute.” After a moment he added, “I feel like jello.”

Mingyu chuckled. “Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

He thought for a moment. “What kind of jello?”

“The blue one.”

“Good to know.” He pulled his hand from the brunet’s hair, eliciting a needy whine from him, but Mingyu hushed him as reached for the bandaids. He brought his thumb to his mouth to clean it of blood before latching his mouth back onto the bite wounds so he could open the bandaids without having Minghao bleed everywhere. He ripped them both open, carefully placing over the clustered puncture holes before pressing light kisses to the tops of both of them after they were applied.

“So, how was it?” he asked, hand returning to stroke Minghao’s hair. “It’s usually pretty intense the first time.”

The brunet just nodded into Mingyu’s neck.

“Want some gatorade?”

He nodded again. Mingyu reached for the bottle, unscrewing the cap and holding it up for him. Minghao’s hand shook as he took it off Mingyu’s shoulder to grab to bottle, so he continued to hold onto it, letting him guide it to his lips to take a drink. He took several big gulps before pushing it back into his hand. “Chips?”

Minghao shook his head, before deciding to rest his forehead against Mingyu’s since he had pulled himself out of the boy’s neck. Mingyu continued to stroke the other boy’s hair, focusing on the hair at his nape; he watched Minghao’s eyes fluttered shut in front of him.

“How long were we…” Minghao started before he stopped, like he was trying to think of the right word.

Mingyu took the opportunity to answer him anyway, “I’m not sure. It was probably like, twenty-five minutes, max. I only took a pint. It’s harder than you think to get blood out of a person without proper equipment.”

“Is that why you had to bite me three times?”

“Yeah,” he said, his thumb brushing lightly over the where the marks were hidden under the bandaids on the other’s neck. “They’re probably gonna hurt like a bitch later. Maybe bruise a little, sorry.”

“It’s fine. I’m the one who suggested it, remember?” He opened his eyes, pulling his head back to inspect the boy in front of him, eyebrows furrowing slightly. “What was up with the grinding?”

“You liked it,” Mingyu countered, face coloring slightly.

He snorted. “Well duh, who wouldn’t like to do some grinding with their nice, handsome vampire boyfriend?”

“What happened to my innocent, embarrassed boyfriend from before?”

“One, I was never innocent nor embarrassed. You just catch me off guard all the time. And two, he died when I literally moaned into your ear.”

“Okay, that’s fair.” Mingyu leaned up to give Minghao a kiss.

“Ew, no, don’t try and kiss me,” Minghao complained, pushing weakly at the other’s face. He still kinda felt like he was made out of jello, so controlling his body was a little hard at the moment. “My blood was literally just in your mouth.”

“Fine, I was trying to be cute, but whatever,” he pouted. “See if I ever suck your blood and grind with you ever again.”

“Please, you’ll be begging to do it again in however many days until I can “give blood” again.”

“56 days.”

“You’ll be begging to do it again in 56 days.”

Mingyu just scoffed, pressing a chaste kiss to Minghao’s lips, leaving the latter gagging.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> u know i didnt realize that hao actually had type o blood and had to look it up so this actually worked out perfectly lmao like way to go brain ur great, keep doin what you're doin
> 
> also where is all the bloodsuckee aftercare in fics!! give that bitch a snack they literally just had their blood drained!!! do u want them to pass out!!! >:(((
> 
>  
> 
> [curiouscat](http://curiouscat.me/peachtones/) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/peachtoneau/)


End file.
